Max Saves Alagaesia
by Abby7441
Summary: Maximum Ride is your average Avian American as she can be until she gets kicked out of her flock, loses her memory, and finds a shiny rock thing that she cannot bear to throw away what will happen to this bird kid when she finds out that she's in a whole different world. Better summary I hope inside this story. this is my first story ever so check it out and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Max Saves Alagaesia

**Authors note: This is my first story so I am sorry is advanced if this story sucks and just because I'm paranoid I'm going to rate this story as teen. Any reviews are welcome and flames are to. Any questions p.m me please sorry if it takes me a while to get back I've never used it before.**

**Now that my first authors note is finished, I'm going to get real with you guys I'm not the best writer and I'll probably forget about the story because I have a terrible memory. Since it's summer I'll probably update more often but school starts in like a month so I'll make sure I tell you guys my update schedule…even with a schedule I probably will miss a couple days. Also sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters the plot is mine though.**

**SUMMARY: Max gets kicked out of the flock and is sent to Alagaesia by a mysterious force…and is only left with four things…her instincts, a feeling that she should help the Varden (whatever that is)…to save Eragon, and a smooth rock thing that is colored a deep dark purple.**

**Now that my ramblings done on to the storyJ**

**Max POV**

I had just woken up when I heard the screams of the flock being myself I assumed the worse so I quickly jumped up and ran into the living room. Now I know what you guys are probably thinking Max and the flock are actually living in a house it's a miracle, but I have my reasons. Usually when we stay in one place for to long The School usually tracks us down and eraser attack which by the way is happening right now.

When I reach the living room its chaos so I jump into battle quickly using some martial arts techniques I've learned. After a multitude of round house kicks and a bunch of punches all the Erasers leave and that's when the Flock all turn to look at me. "Where were you" Gazzy shouted, while Fang started swearing profusely at me and calling me a traitor. "Me Maximum Ride a traitor" I scream at them " all I've done is look after you jerks and you have the guts to call me a traitor after all I've done! "Fine if you all believe that I will just go then" I say when I finally calmed down. After storming into my room to get my things I walk to the kitchen and ask them if this is what they really want. "YES" they all scream at me, so with tears in my eyes I grab my wallet make sure I have my credit card and I walk to the back porch and I take off into the evening air

**Eragon's POV**

Ugh I grunt as I finally got to sit down after my latest torture treatment, I tried to contact Sapphira again but it didn't work again. I've been stuck in Gilead for the past couple months being tortured by the shade Durza. I don't really remember what had happened I was riding Snowfire when the Urgals attacked. Then I awoke here in this dank prison.

I am just glad that Sapphira has not been caught yet my heart would shatter if that happened. She does not deserve to be tortured I mean she's only 5 months old. The only thing I can do for now is stay here and hope that someone will come and save me from this horrible place.

**Max POV**

**3 hours later**

I know what I should do I thought to myself as I was flying I should just find a cliff and jump off and not unfurl my beautiful wings, just drop like a stone and end my miserable existence. So as I kept on flying I kept an eye out for a decent sized cliff to jump off of when I find it. A huge ravine with at least one thousand foot drop to the bottom. Perfect for my needs. As I ascend to the top of this particular ravine I bump into something that is rock hard it kinda felt scaly as well and I bumped into it so hard it knocked me unconscious. The last thing I heard was this is the one then I blacked out.

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter please leave a review and tell me some things long or short, not enough details. Also was I using those line break thingys right or not please pm me and tell me.**

**Love you guys lots Abby7441!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Thank you much for the review Krikanalo it means a lot that somebody reviewed. I also saw the guest who reviewed review but I'm sorry that I can't properly say thanks to you. Before I forget dragon speak is going to be in italics and Max's Voice is in italics plus underline. Max's thoughts are bold and in italics. Enough of my rambling though let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

As I start to get up I am extremely confused and I don't understand what's going on and there is two extremely scaly creatures right above me. So I do what every bird kid would do in this situation.

"Don't eat me," I say while cowering in fear.

I know what you must be thinking the great Maximum Ride cowering in fear that's impossible, she's not scared of anything but if you were me you would be to. These things are at least 20 feet tall and don't even get me started on the length of these creatures, they also had wings and a very spikey looking tail. The first one was a very dark green color while its wings were a silver color, with pine needle green eyes, and a very triangular shaped head. The second one was shaped exactly the same way but was a shiny silver color with ivory white wings and dark gray eyes.

"_Why would we eat you little one_?" the first one said in confusion.

"Um because your huge terrifying beasts that look like you could swallow me with one bite" I said.

"_We won't eat you,"_ they said simultaneously "_What's your name?"_ the silver one asked.

" My name is Maximum Ride," I said proudly surely they know who I am.

_ " It's nice to meet you maximum,"_ the green one said.

" And what's your names" I ask them as nicely as possible.

"_My name is Lydia" _the green when said while the silver one said, "_My name is Luna."_

" Okay Lydia and Luna why did you interrupt me trying to kill myself," I ask rather annoyed with them.

"_We need you to save our world Alagaesia from destruction, the mad king Galbatorix is trying to enslave he last free rider by torturing him at this moment to learn his true name." _ The green one said.

The silver one picks up the story from here "_If he takes over Alagaesia then nothing will stop him from taking over every other world, laying destruction to every land whit nothing left for the different peoples. No one would be safe from his wrath not even you Max." This is why we stopped you from killing yourself, we need you to save Eragon from the prison, to help the Varden, and play your part in killing Galbatorix._

After thinking about it I tell them I would help them. After I told them that they seemed really relived.

_"Okay Max before we take you to our world we are going to take away your memories. Just remember you need to save Eragon, help the Varden and overthrow the mad king."_ The green one stated.

"I'm ready to go," I say to them.

"_Good we are going to teleport you to the others who are trying to break Eragon out, they won't trust you at first so wear this pendant I am giving you and will trust you enough to let you help Eragon okay. _The silver one said while giving me a necklace with a strange design on it.

"I have one question before I leave though." I say "What kind of creatures are you?'

_ "We are dragons,"_ the silver one states, before I black out again.

**Max POV**

**5 hours later**

"Murtagh she is waking up" a mysterious voice said after I had groaned and started to get up, then realizing I couldn't I stopped moving and just opened up my eyes.

The sky was pith black so I assumed it was pretty late. Turning my head to the side I saw two men over by campfire. Huh, seems like whatever has happened to me has made me a prisoner. Searching through my thoughts I tried to piece what had happened together, and to my horror I could not remember.

"Who are you?" the one who looked older asked. "And what are you doing here" the other one asked.

"Untie me and I might consider telling you the answers to these questions," I said sarcastically

"Fine, untie her please Murtagh" the old one said. During this exchange though I noticed a couple things first I was wearing black leather armor with two swords on my belt. In my leather boots I could feel daggers hidden in there.

"Okay since you guys untied me I'll tell you what you want to know I replied. My name is Maximum Ride but you can call me Max for now." I said calmly.

"As for being here I only have fragments of memories, like first of all I can here voices in my head telling me to save Eragon.

When I said that I could see them jump when I said that kids name.

_Max you need to be nice to these guys these are the ones who will help you save Eragon._

**_ Who are you and why are you in my head?_**

****_Just call me voice I am the thing that will guide you through your journey._

_**Fine Voice I'll be nice to them for now.**_

****_Good to know Max and make sure after you tell them the next thing you show them the pendant._

**** "The other reason I am here" I said taking the advise from the Voice "is that I am going to join the Varden and help Eragon overthrow the mad king."

For a moment they only looked shocked then they demanded how could they trust me, so I showed them the pendant and then they said they trusted me for now and gave me a backpack that had apparently landed next to me.

**Okay guys here's chapter two I tried to make it longer than the last one and tried to incorporate Krikanalo's advice with their speaking. My update schedule will always probably be later in the days because I'm not much of a morning person and I will try to upload everyday possible.**

**Love you guys lots Abby7441**

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- Looking back to last chapter Max's Voice didn't have any underlines even though I put them there so I am going to change this up, Dragon speak is still in italics, and Max's thought are still bold italics, but the Voice is just going to bold. Sorry if anyone got confused by that. Thank you once again Krikanalo for reviewing. And thank you to MaximumRide121 for following this story. Any way that's enough rambling on to the story.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Maximum Ride, I do however own a lime green squishy pillow: ).**

**Max POV**

When I caught the backpack I decided I would look through it and see what there was. Inside the backpack was another set of leather armor, 10 shurikan, and a pocketknife, a weeks worth of food, and strangely a bar of soap. As I went to put everything back into the bag I realized my leather armor was covering something so I unraveled the mysterious object and gasped. In length it was about 2 feet long and 1 foot in width and was a dark purple in color. When I gasped though the two men walked over.

"Where did you find that at?" the older of the two asked.

"I don't know," I said "I found it in this bag."

"Why don't you know," **_I think his name is Murtagh, _**I think to myself while he's speaking.

"I believe someone took my memory away, but I do not know for sure, any ways what's so important about this rock?"

"You don't know what this is" the old one asked, "It is a dragon egg and there was only 2 in existence until a couple of minutes ago, and you think you can trick us into thinking you didn't know what it was until know," he asked incredulously?

"Okay listen up old man you should believe me when I say I didn't know what that is I know there are dragons in this world but I did not believe that I would just happen to posses one in my back pack, that I am pretty sure I did not pack!"

"Old Man" the old man screamed, "I am not old and my name is Brom!"

"Geez it's not my fault that you never told me your name Brom, I just called you that because your older than Murtagh their," I said while pointing at Murtagh. "I think we got of on the wrong foot can we start over," I said while using a puppy-dog face at them.

"Fine," Brom sighed, " The name is Brom and that is Murtagh," he said after gesturing to Murtagh.

"My name is Maximum Ride but you can call me Max, and apparently I happen to own a dragon egg," I said.

"Okay now that this is out of the way, what should we do with the egg," I say.

"I don't know Ma-," "Shush" I said I hear something," I yelled while whispering.

"What do you hear?" Brom asked. "Wing beats," is all I replied back.

" Then we're fine that's just Sapphira coming back from her hunting expedition," Murtagh said while chuckling at my alarm.

"Who's Sapphira," I asked.

_" I am Sapphira," _said a voice in my head, but it continued to speak. "_I am Eragons partner of mind and soul, I am his dragon and he is my rider."_

**_"Nice to meet you Sapphira, when do I meet you face to face though,"_** I thought to her.

_"Right about now"_ she thought to me as a loud thud accompanied that thought.

When I turned around though I was astonished by her scale color and at how large she was. She was at least 10 feet long and was a decent width. Her scale color was a deep sapphire, I guess that is where she got her name. But her eyes were the color of the darkest sapphire scale she had, while her teeth and scales were an ivory white.

"_Sorry to have startled you, I didn't know we had some company," _ she said.

**_ "It's fine Sapphira it's a relief to know when saving Eragon I won't be alone with these dunder heads." _**I said while laughing at the thought, a real live dragon, I'm talking to a dragon.

"_You're a funny one alright,"_ she said while laughing with me.

'Well now that you two are acquainted Max come here," Brom said

"Why," I asked kinda scared while walking towards him.

"We might as well see if the egg will hatch for you," he said while handing me the beautiful purple egg.

As soon as I touched the egg touched my hand though we heard a loud "CRACK". And there was a long crack in the egg being joined by many other cracks, finally the little purple dragon appeared, I looked at Brom and he understood my unasked question, he motioned me to touch the purple dragon. So I did as he told me and felt a cold current run through me like a river and then I passed out.

**Galbatorix POV **

**As Max passed out**

Going through allof my captured eldunari minds I realized a new dragon has hatched and it has already found its rider so I rushed to my throne roomand realized their must have been a fourth egg that no one had anticipated not me nor those cursed Varden, or the elves, or the dwarves. I must start making my plans and fast to invade their new hiding spot.

**Max POV**

**1 hour later**

**_Uggggh why does my head hurt so much along with my hand. Lets see the egg hatched the I touched the baby dragon and then all I remember is a strange current washing over me and then I passed out. I better wake up though before my new friends become to worried._**

So when I finally did wake up I sat up and looked around and saw everyone watching me with worried but anxious faces. So I decided to get rid of the tension.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO ME!" I screamed at Brom, Sapphira, and Murtagh.

"Well, you are now officially a dragon rider and not only do I still have to train Eragon looks like I have to train you to," Brom said thoughtfully.

"So what happens now," I ask

"Sword training," was all Brom replied, Murtagh wished me good luck.

So since it was sword-training time I drew my two swords and got into a ready stance, then Brom told me to give him my swords which puzzled me at first until he explained that he was guarding it so we wouldn't cut each other into little tiny ribbons. After I got my swords back did we actually fight and amazingly he couldn't land a blow on me, while at the same time I couldn't land a blow on Brom. Remembering that I had wings as well I decided to put them to good use even though I couldn't remember why I had them. So after I did a feint towards his right shoulder did I do a backflip and then I unfurled my wings. That was enough to startle him so I took the chance to unarm him and then I flicked my second sword towards his throat while putting my first sword behind his neck, winning the duel.

"Why do you have wings?" Brom demanded after I dropped my swords from his neck.

"I don't know" was all I replied, but then I continued, "I can't remember anything actually."

**I hope this was a good chapter I actually was having writers block with this chapter it actually took me about 5 hours to get the chapter written plus another half an hour making sure I was good with all of my grammar and spelling mistakes. By the ay I actually posted early for once go me! Anyways Enjoy –Abby7441 : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note- Sorry that this chapter will be shorter than usual, I am just so tired last night I didn't go to sleep until 5 in the morning and I woke up at twelve, so I'm sorry if grammar and spelling isn't up to it's usualness. Any who Thanks Krikanalo for reviewing and I'm so glad your enjoying the story. Also thanks to A. JayLin for favoriting this story you don't know how much all these reviews and favorites and follows do, really if I only had lets say one story follower and no reviews I definitely would have just skipped a day for updating. So any way what are you still doing reading my rambling! This is just me going on and on and on, about how tired I am. Go on get going, go read this chapter.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Maximum Ride no matter how much I wish I did, hey wait a minute didn't I tell you to leave go on get out go read the story.**

**Max POV**

"What do you mean you don't remember," Brom questioned "it shouldn't be to hard to remember growing wings!?"

** "**When I say I don't remember it usually means I can't remember," I said sarcastically slowly getting mad at Brom. It's not my fault that my memories were a) stolen from me or b) I have amnesia," I yelled at him completely mad!

"I'm sorry for making you mad Max, its just my nature to not trust someone when they keep secrets that could impact on what we might do in the future," Brom said.

"It's fine it's my nature to blow my top every couple hours or so. So for future reference I'm sorry if I yell at any of you," I said.

I looked at each of them so they would know that I was sincere. I looked to Sapphira first right in her sapphire eyes and she nodded her head in understanding. Next, I looked to Murtagh who just nodded his acceptance, I knew I could trust him. Lastly, I looked at to Brom, his face was stern at first, but broke into a smile, and nodded hid head as well.

"Now that's out of the way we better work on a plan to get Eragon out of Gilead's prison," I looked towards Brom to see if I got the name right.

"Yes the prison is named Gilead and that is a good idea, any one have any suggestions?" Brom questioned.

"I think I might have a suggestion" I said.

So this is where I began to lay out the plan I would fly to the prison and knock out three guards, one at a time of course, and fly the unconscious guard into a forest clearing 5 miles away. Until we have the three guards, the hard part will be finding a guard that is a women if not I'll pose as a man even though I would prefer not. After I get the last one to the clearing we would, take their uniforms and head back to the prison and sneak in I would be in charge of Eragon, and by that I mean getting him the hell out of there once I found him. While Brom and Murtagh would retrieve his weapons and other things he might have had on him when he was captured while Sapphira would be waiting for Brom's signal for her to pick them up, and fly them to safety. We would keep in touch with each other through our minds. Piece of cake, or so I thought.

**_Guess I should be going_** I thought to myself I have a long journey to complete.

**Max make sure you leave a message so they don't think you were (**

**_ Thanks Voice where were you when I actually needed you to help me._** I thought to it, guess what it didn't answer me what a big surprise that is.

Following it's advice I scratched a note saying I went to put the plan into action. After that was done I packed everything up while putting my dragon close to sapphire and told it to listen to them, then I unfurled my wings and I flew away.

Finding all three vict- I mean guards was easy surprisingly and so was knocking them out it was flying there that was the hardest. Let's just say when I finally got the last guard there I had crash-landed at least 5 times and I crashed into a tree once. I was exhausted. At least I didn't have to go wake Brom's and Murtagh's lazy ass butts. They were at the clearing, unfortunately for me they saw me crash land with the last guard who was luckily a female. They rushed over as soon as they saw me falling out of the sky while Murtagh was asking me if I was alright. After assuring him I was I decided to let them deal with the guards, and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Once again I'm sorry if this chapter was short I'm just so so very tired. Cue a yawn** **(Yawnnnnnnnnnnnn) so any ways tomorrow we get to see if the plan goes according to well plan. Also I was thinking maybe I should make Eragon fall for Max instead of Ayra. What do you guys think of that? Huh huh are you going to make me say it, please don't, plea- you know what I'm just going to say it before I take up more of your time Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Abby7441 : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- was my chapter really bad yesterday or was it just me? Any way I need your feedback on somethings, like should Max go out with Eragon, or with Murtagh, or anybody else in Alagaesia? No one at all? Please tell me what you guys think, tell me through reviews or pm me. Tomorrow I will NOT be updating because it's my sisters grad party. Sunday I will try to post 2 chapters in compensation. If not I am sorry but Sunday I will definitely post unless the powers out, which is very unlikely. Now go on and read the story.**

**Max POV**

When I woke up I noticed that my wings were aching and then I remembered why, I had carried 3 unconscious guards of Gilead's prison 5 miles into a forest where no one would find hem for a while. Stretching, I looked around and saw the guard's outfit so I walked a couple yards away In order to get changed. Sending my mind searching I found Murtagh, Brom, and Sapphira. I had asked them where were they and they said hunting around to get food, so I had told them do not get me food I already had some and severed our connection.

After that I went about to start a fire and I started to cook my breakfast. It didn't taste very good but I could feel all the extra energy it gave me. So I sat down and called my dragon over to me I had neglected it last night while we were planning and arguing so I looked at it when it actually spoke to me.

_"Hello Max it's nice to be actually speaking to you instead of yelping when I was hungry or startled."_ It said to me through our bond while sending a wave of happiness along.

"**_Hey there to yourself, now we just have to figure out what to name you, do you have any ideas?"_** I asked it sending some happiness right back to my little companion.

"_Hmmmmmn good question, I'm a girl so be need a girl name for me as well, nothing to girly though if you valued not getting licked to death,"_ she said.

This was going to be hard, so I thought and I thought and I thought, until I could figure it out.

**_"How about, Midnight"_** I asked my dark purple dragon, thinking about it her purple coloring almost looked black that's how dark it was.

"_I like that name Max, so Midnight it is."_ Midnight said as she sent more happiness through our link.

"**_So Midnight now that your named, I have a very interesting question for you."_** I said.

" _And what is that question Max?"_ My dragon asked curiously.

"**_How long until we can fly together?"_** I asked with a smile on my face.

"_I dunno, maybe a month or two. _Midnight replied.

"**_I have to wait a month or until we can fly together that is so unfair._**" I said back to her with a pout on my face, and that's when the others came back.

Myself and Midnight were so busy talking to each other that we didn't hear them walk into the clearing which was saying something considering they had Sapphira with them.

"How was your guys hunting trip?" I asked trying to cover the fact that I had jumped 2 feet into the air

"It was fine, so why were you so startled when we walked into the clearing?" Murtagh asked.

"I was talking to Midnight here and we were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't hear you guys come back." I said somewhat sheepishly.

"Murtagh turned to Brom and said, " I think she's going crazy theirs no one else here and her dragon is to young to talk to her," then he turned to me, "Max I'm a little concerned there is no one else here and your dragon is to young to speak."

"**_Midnight, quickly say something to them."_** I thought to her.

"_Fine, but only because you asked so nicely."_ She thought sarcastically back to me.

Projecting her thought to all of us she said, "Hello nice to meet you my names Midnight and I'm a voice that's inside her head. I've come to haunt all of your heads as well as hers."

When I heard that I had started laughing and laughing and laughing seriously making me look like someone who belongs in an asylum.

"Max are you alright," Brom asked some what concerned.

" I'm fine' I replied back. **_"Midnight tell them who you are seriously,"_** I said.

"_Fine!" _she said back to me. "_I am actually Max's dragon, and Murtagh just because I am young does not mean I can't speak. Don't believe everything you hear."_

"That makes a lot more sense," Brom said, " some dragons minds are more developed then others causing some to speak before others."

"Now that's out of the way can we start on the plan?" I asked them.

"After we eat Max, unlike you we had to hunt for our food." Brom said sarcastically.

"Fine, after you guys are done eating will we start on the plan," I said. But then I heard the sound of steel against leather. In other words a sword being drawn from a sheath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- O MY GOSH I feel so horrible I told you guys that I would upload 2 chapters on Sunday and I didn't, not only that but I haven't uploaded in 4 days! I'm a terrible person, but it's not entirely my fault. First of all I lost power Sunday, then we couldn't get our Wi-Fi up until late Monday night and I was still gonna post because even though we lost Wi-Fi I wrote a couple chapters I would post when we were back up online, but then me being my stupid self I forgot to save all of the chapter I wrote. And that's entirely my fault but then the next day when I decided I would just rewrite all the chapters (I had written 5 chapters) I could not remember any of chapter 6 (I think), and I was also having writers block because no matter how many times I ask you guys to tell me some things (like if Eragon and Max should be together at some point) no one replies so I'll just do what I want. So ya those are my excuses for not updating so I am soooooooooooo sorry. But there wasn't anything I could have done, except for saving those files but it was 6 in the morning and I was so tired I didn't save. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Any ways enough of my rambling go on continue to read just not this boring Authors Note get on and read my story, Also before I get on with the story, I'm going to try t follow the Inheritance Cycle story line as much as possible but there might be some differences and some extra events, maybe. One question though, should I try to do some more POV's other than Max's, I did Galatrobix once and Eragon's once did you like them? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW if I should do different POV's. I would put a poll up on my page but I'm a newb and I don't know how. On with the story, wait one last thing when I do this ( ' rise ' ) without the parentheses that means their speaking in the ancient language, k.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or their worlds.**

**Max POV**

When I turned around I wasn't to surprised when I saw all three guards up with weapons it never occurred to me to search them for anything. So standing up with a surprising speed even to me I took them all on at once, I was quick enough that I knocked one unconscious and I drew my 2 swords and used one sword against one enemy. Man, these guard are horrible at fighting, so I put them out of their misery by jumping up and kicking the one in the face while swinging the pommel of my sword into the other ones temple causing both to fall unconscious.

Turning around to Brom and Murtagh I had asked them why had they not searched them for weapons when I noticed they were in awe of me for some reason.

"Ok why are your mouths hanging open, first of all you look dumb like that and second of all you'll catch flies and then you'll have to eat them." I said.

"You handled the guards by yoursel that's amazing considering those are professional soldiers." Murtagh said still in awe, but at least his mouth was closed now along with Brom's.

"I have a reason to believe I've fought with worse odds then that without weapons," I said searching for a memory that wasn't there. " Anyways we should get going and save Eragon, who knows what, They've been doing to him.

"Right, let's get going you guys remember the plan right," Brom asked, really looking at Murtagh though.

"Yes sir Brom sir," I mocked him.

"Sure, " was all Murtagh replied.

"Then let's get moving!" I exclaimed.

Unfurling my wings from the guards uniform was harder than I thought but I finally got them out. "Any one want a lift closer to the prison?" I asked. "No, okay less work for me." I said. Then I took of into the sky flying quietly but swiftly. Arriving at the prison, I looked around for any witnesses and waited for the others to arrive. Half an hour later they did. Nodding to them in acknowledgment I left, and entered the prison.

Looking into every cell, down every corridor, up and down every flight of steps I found him. Unluckily the shade was in their also, he was talking to Eragon about how he would be moved to Urabean tomorrow and how great of a privilege it would be, then the shade left and locked the door behind him. Seeing me he told me to watch the prisoner, than the shade left.

Seeing Eragon get ready to go to sleep, I walked in front of the door and whispered "Eragon, Please don't be scared I'm here to rescue you along with Brom and Murtagh. They are retrieving your weapons as we speak."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Eragon asked.

"That's a good question, but I don't have time to answer it right now so please be quiet."

"Fine" he grunted. "Wait there is an elf here and she needs to be saved there is an antidote along with our weapons up in that room, please tell the others to get it and will you please rescue her as well.

"All right, will you trust me if I do this?" I ask him.

"Yes," was all he replied.

Telling him to get ready and to follow me when I open the door I used something that I know for sure I have never used before, Magic.

' open ' I said in a language apparently I knew how to speak even though I have never heard of it before. Eragon looked astonished that I used magic, and he explained why, he could do magic but he has yet to keep a pebble I the air for 50 seconds, yet I could open a locked door and by my expression I must have had he said that I looked like I would scream or run away or both.

**Hmmmm magic**, I mused to myself, speaking aloud I said ' invisible ' thus turning Eragon and myself invisible. Smiling to myself I told Brom what was happening, I even told him about my magic. Then I turned my attention to Midnight and told her about everything. After that was done I went into Eragons mind and told him to lead the way to the elves cell and he showed me the way. Once we found her cell I unlocked it and turned Eragon and myself visible again I locked the door behind us.

"What are you doing?!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Don't freak out about what I'm about to do and show a little trust would ya." I told him.

After he nodded in agreement I stared at him and unfurled my wings and I saw the shocked expression on his face I almost burst out laughing but knowing we needed every second That we could have I told him I was going to fly us out of here and explained when I needed it he would give me as much energy as he could. Then I walked over to the elf relieved that she was pretty light and I told Eragon to hang on. Shouting in the language of magic I said ' Explode ' while I was pointing at the ceiling causing it to explode outwards impaling any soldier that was near with shrapnel and I took off flying as fast as possible, which was 60 miles per hour. I knew that I was usually so much faster but I was tired when I used that magic plus I was carrying an unconscious elf plus an Eragon. Twenty miles later I found the meeting spot thus greeted by an over excited purple dragon who crashed into me while I was still flying causing me to falter and start to fall unfurling my wings once again thus saving our lives I heard bones snap in my wings. Throwing the elf and Eragon on the soft ground before I crashed landed into another tree. Before falling unconscious once again I heard more snapping which didn't sound good and I also felt blood coming out of the new wounds I just required and saw Eragon looking at me worriedly and then I was in the blissful darkness with Midnight calling out to me but I could not get to her I was F

A

L

L

I

N

G

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**-Abby7441 : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note- Surprise two chapters in one day! It's a miracle, anyways I just went out to dinner to celebrate my step-brothers 21****st**** birthday. We went to a German themed restraunt and let's just say my cheese burger was a grease pit and I don't feel so good. Any ways I really have to stop rambling in these authors notes, oh well. My story, so I can ramble all I want MWAHAHA! Just kidding I'm gonna stop right about now. Or not I have something important to say but I can't think of it… O yahhh at first this chapter will still be in Max's POV but she has some visions while passed out so I'm going to put it in 'Italics with these around it '. Now shoo get on with the story.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own IC or Maximum Ride. No matter how much I wish I could be a bird kid or a dragon rider.**

**Max POV**

**While Unconscious**

'_Looking around I see a beautiful blue sky, and see 5 other bird kids. They all are just like me but the surrounding area is full of skyscrapers. 5 minutes later I look around again and see wolf-like creatures that are flying while there are more wolf-like things running on the ground below. Looking to the others I hear myself say 20 Flyboys and 30 Eraser. Ok flock lets get them. Then the bird kids stop flying and split up 3 to fight the things on the ground while the other three confront the ones flying.'_

_ 'Looking around once again I see the same kids all in a house and the other 5 fighting those wolf things again seeing myself jump into battle with vigor. After all the things were unconscious they all turn to me. One who I think is called Fang turns to me while swearing profusely, calls me a traitor. Listening to myself I hear, " Me Maximum Ride a traitor!". " All I've done for you jerks and you have the guts to call me a traitor!" "Fine believe what you want I'm going to pack my stuff and leave. Following Max I see her stuff a ton of stuff into a bookbag. When she's done she asks the other bird kids if this is what they want, and they all scream yes, so my other self grabs a piece of plastic from the counter and jumps out the window and flies away. She sees a chasm, and I see her start to plummet into it, when she is stopped by something making her unconscious.'_

"Max, please wake-up," I hear some one call. Opening my eyes my head starts to pound, so I quickly shut them again and attempt to sit up until some one gently pushes me back down.

"Let me up," I growl at the person. **(AN By the way she still half asleep so she doesn't recogmize anyone)**

"No Max, you have a couple broken ribs plus a broken arm and you think I'll let you sit up?" a voice questions.

"Yes," is my reply "now let me up, Please."

"Fine just let me help you," another voice says.

"Okay," is all I say concentrating on not whimpering in pain while they help me sit-up.

Opening my eyes I see Brom kneeling in front of me with a concerned look on his face, and Eragon walks and sits a little further back but I can see the concern in his eyes. Looking around I see Murtagh help the elf start to sit up but then she pushes him away and goes over next to Brom.

"Who is she?" the elf questions.

"That, Ayra is Maximum Ride, she is a dragon rider you know.

"What!" Ayra the elf exclaims, "When was another egg stolen!?"

"You guys can stop talking about me like I'm not here," I say weakly. Which causes three pairs of eyes to look at me very concerned while another pair just looks suspicious.

"Look, elf, First of all stop glaring at me second of all Brom, Murtagh, and Eragon, I'm okay stop looking like I'm going to fall over and die. Thirdly, elf, you should be thanking me, without me you would probably be on your way to Uru'bean because I'm the one who rescued you and Eragon causing me to be injured anyway." I said while ranting.

"Wait," the elf said "I thought it was Brom and Murtagh who released me and Eragon."

"No," I said. " It was me who made the plan it was me who relayed the news of your capture and that I was flying you out of the jail, so to grab your weapons along with your antidote. It was I who breaking my wings, ribs, and arm threw you to safety, while I crash-landed into a tree. And it is you being ungrateful to who saved your life, endangering mine in the process.

The look on everyone's face was priceless, Ergon, Brom, and Murtagh look astonished at my rant while the elf looked astonished, guilty, and sorry.

"I'm so sorry," the elf said to me.

"It's fine," I replied to her. "Look, elf let's just start over ,ok."

"I would like that very much," the elf replied.

"Hi my names Maximum Ride but you can call me Max, also I'm one of the two only free dragon riders.

**Midnight come here please**, I thought to my little partner.

_I'm right here in the forest give me ten seconds _Midnight said.

**Ok** I replied back to her

**"**And this is my dragon, Midnight." I said while Midnight bounded out of the forest. She was slightly bigger than last time I saw her.

"Ok," the elf said while blinking in surprise. "I am Ayra Drottning, and I am the elf who carried Sapphira's egg back and forth from the Varden to the elves of Du Weldenvarden.

"Alright now that everybody knows eachother, Brom how long have I been out?" I question him.

"One week" he mumbles.

"I've been out for a week. That's impossible it only felt like 5 minutes tops." I say.

"Well it's true," Eragon pipes up.

."….." everyone looks at me worriedly when I don't reply to see me with tears in my eyes from pain and thinking. "What's the plan now?" I ask.

"We are still heading towards the Varden we are going to help them there while training you and Eragon in different things along the way and their as well," Brom states while thinking. "Later we'll probably take you to the elves to continue training.

"Ok since we have a plan, when are we going to continue our journey?" I ask them.

"Well since your up now, we will have you ride Sapphira since your still so injured.

"Ok, let's get a move on, though is there something for me to eat or drink before we leave?" I ask hopefully.

"No food unfortunately but here's some water." Murtagh says while tossing me a canteen full of water. "Keep that with you it's yours."

"Ok." Drinking out of the canteen was more painful than I thought and I was starting to see black spots dance across my vision and Midnight sensed this.

_"Are you ok, I can see the black spots, and I can feel all the pain your feeling._

**"I'm just fine Midnight, for now at least. I don't know how long I'll last like this though."**

**"**_Anything I can do to help?"_

**"Can you get me my bag, I have some food in their that will help me more than anything else."**

_"I got it."_

When Midnight flew over to me with the bag I ripped it open and grabbed to of my granola bars and I quickly ate them washing it down with the rest of the water. Little did anyone realize at this point, myself included, when I crashed landed into the tree not only did I break some ribs and my arm, I had punctured a lung. And at this point I coughed but no one though anything of it. Two hours later though Flying over the Hadarac Desert I had a fit of coughs and I didn't stop for a whole minute looking at my hand I saw blood on it and realized I was super dizzy. Before blacking out once again I entered Sapphira's mind.

**"Sapphira land quickly, my injuries are worse that we previously feared I punctured a lung and I'm internally bleeding relay this to everyone with this. I can survive up to 10 days in this condition but at midnight on the last day without true medical help I'll die.**

Realizing she was passing along the message and she was landing allowed me to start to go into a coma but not before I heard Eragon, Murtagh, Brom, Ayra, and Midnight scream my name in my mind. Then I blacked out into oblivion.

**How was this chapter guys! And before I forget Thank you Krikanalo fo reviewing, I hope this was a lot longer than the last chapter. Enjoy! –Abby7441 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note- Hey guys I'm back with the newest chapter in this installment. So before I do anything else I have to thank my wonderful reviewers Krikanalo, who was my very first reviewer and NeonEnigma88 ( Who just reviewed today. Now I had just reread the first book in the IC and I realized I've been spelling Saphira wrong the whole time…..I'm ashamed. O well, By the way I am going to do something different in todays writing it's all gonna be in the past tense, but also from Eragon's POV. It's gonna start when he first lays his eyes on Max, up until last chapter so I'm not going to separate most of the dialogue from the text because… Here's the truth I just don't feel like it today so yaaaa. Everything's going to be in just long paragraphs okay. Now on with the story, Shoo, Get Going, NOW!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or the IC, but I do own this story that you guys are reading right know, the one on the screen right here do you see it? Dang it I'm rambling again.**

**Eragon POV**

**One week ago**

Sitting down I look around and see a very scary looking guard looking down at me. But in the back of my mind I register that this guard in front of me is very pretty. Wait why am I having these thoughts I don't even know this person. Then I hear her speak " Don't go to sleep, I'm going to bust you out of here." And then I see this beautiful person Speak the ancient language and the door is opened. Looking carefully at her expression I can tell she was baffled by what happened, so I assumed this was her first time using magic which was unfair because I could barely make a rock levitate in the air for 40 seconds before I'm breaking a sweat. And here she is opening doors without any help what so ever. Finally getting the courage to speak I ask her why I should trust her, and she replies with I don't really have a reason yet so you'll have to wait for the answer to that question and then she stares at me with her beautiful brown eyes. Seeing something move from behind her my jaw drops when I see her wings. Yes brain, her wings, her wings as I was saying were pure white and tan but with brown spots. When they are fully extended I finely close my jaw and see her wings are at least 13 feet wide.

Looking upon my savior in fear and also wonder, I decide to tell her about the elf who was captured and we have to save her. After a little argument about if we should or not she asks Brom what she should do, and he agrees, so after that she turns both of us invisible and I lead her to the elves cell which she opens the door with the same spell she used before and then she closed it behind her. Walking over to the elf to pick her up she turns to me and tells me to hang on which I do. Holding on to her waist and feeling extremely weirded out I hear her shout something in the ancient language which I'm going to assume was explode, since the ceiling above us exploded and lots of shrapnel flew all over the place. The shrapnel injured a lot of the soldiers but none were killed from the blast unfortunately. As soon as they got on their feet they started to fire at us with bows. My savior as I'll call her from now on until I learn her name, was dodging the arrows amazingly, never getting hit once.

After about a two-hour flight, I sensed a disturbance in our flight and see something purple hurtling towards us. After it hit my savior she stumbled in flight, causing us to fall a 100 feet before she snapped her wings open causing some to break, I believe since I heard a couple snaps. When we were close to the ground she dropped the elf and I, and she promptly crashed into a tree. Along with the sound that came with impact I heard 5 snaps rushing over I ripped my shirt into a lot of strips and I went about stanching any blood flows that I could see. Next, I inspected her arm looking for injuries and found that her right wrist was broken so I looked around for some branches and made a splint for her wrist. I knew I couldn't do anything else for her because I knew what the other four snaps were, she broke at least four ribs and I didn't know what to do. So when I felt the drug I was given wear off I contacted Saphira and asked her where they were and she told me 5 minutes of flight away. After, I sent her happiness across our link that I was glad to be able to talk to her again, I contacted Brom and told him of my saviors condition and he informed me her name was Max and told me to sit tight and that I was finally going to learn healing magic so I could help Max speed up the process of her healing. 5 minutes later I heard Saphira's wings and I rushed over to greet her, which was running up to her and hugging her neck. After that I rushed to Brom and Murtagh unload everything from Saphira, I then rushed the antidote over to the elf and gave it to her. Then I ran back over to where Max and Brom were at and I heard him say the healing spell, which was ' Waise heill '. After he was done fixing her ribs. He told me what to do, then I started healing the broken bones in her beautiful wings which were now tattered and blood soaked after that I knew I couldn't continue so I ended the magic and I started to clean her wings. An hour later my work paid off, and they were clean once again. While I was working the elf woke up and introduced herself as Ayra. Then Brom decided we should get moving so we strapped Max and Ayra into Saphira's saddle and she took off. Then we mounted our horses., and rode off. It continued like this for a week and everyone besides the elf started to grow concerned that Max wouldn't wake-up. By some miracle though after I thought that she would die 5 minutes later she stirred then woke up. She tried to sit-up but Brom pushed her down and she demanded she be allowed to sit-up so I moved behind her and gently pushed her up into a sitting position. And than it happened her and the elf were fighting over something, but I wasn't listening. I was staring at Max and how pretty she looked with the fire reflecting off her dirty-blonde hair and her brown eyes. Then they stopped fighting and Max said we should continue on our journey to the Varden.

We all thought Max should ride Saphira so I helped her get up and strapped her in the saddle. Two hours later I heard her and Saphira having a conversation but thought nothing of it until I saw Saphira land directly in front of us with fear in her eyes. When she told us what Max told her, I frantically called out her name. But there was no reply, we had 10 days to reach the Varden or Max would die from internal bleeding. When it finally sunk in I could feel tears threating to overspill on to my face, but I pushed my emotions back. They wouldn't help Max; we had a race against time to win anyways.

**I hope you guys enjoyed if not I'm sorry this was just sort of a chapter to fill in some of the blanks that didn't make sense to me at least. The next chapters will either be in Eragon POV or I'll skip it and go to straight Max possibly, I mean she could possibly die right? MWAHAHAHAHAHA You guys will have to find out next chapter! –Abby7441 : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note- Hey guys welcome back, it means so much to me that 11 days after I posted this story I have 2 followers and 2 people have favorite this story. I'm glad that your all enjoying it, because I really enjoy writing it for you guys. Anyways thanks to MaximumRide121 for being the 2****nd**** person to favorite this story. When I first started this story I was afraid that nobody would click on the story and read it but 4 hours after I posted my first chapter I got my first review and I was so excited. Who wouldn't be, my first story got its first review on the day it was published. So thanks guys, on to more serious business then my rambling I decided to skip Eragon's POV, I really just didn't feel like going through and rereading the book to know every single boring event that transpired through their journey. Also, in this story, I am not going to make Murtagh evil, He will not be captured and taken against his will to Galatrobix (I don't care if his name is spelled wrong and sorry for this spoiler if you never read the inheritance cycle, if you have not read these books I strongly suggest that you do, I fell in love with them when I read them.) On to other news Max made it to the Varden with 10 minutes to spare, they healed her wounded lung, but she doesn't wake up for a long time, a week exactly, and everyone is worried, Eragon, Murtagh, Brom, and Ayra, also the nurses who cared for her during the week she was out cold. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of these books, seriously their others are both males and I am a female that should be a big clue right there.**

**Max POV**

Opening my eyes the first time in forever I see a bunch of white walls surrounding me and I know I was safe. They made it in time, I'm in the Varden's headquarters in Farthen Dur. Relieved at this I sit up and wince in pain, even though I'm healed it does not mean my ribs, lung and wings would not be throbbing in pain. When the pain subsided I swung my legs over the medical bay bed I was in and got up almost collapsing from pain, after catching myself do I notice my tears and the whimpering sounds that I had made. Wiping my eyes I found my clothes washed and repaired so I put them on, only then did I reach out to Midnight. I was so worried about her, even though I was the one who was unconscious I could still sense everything she was feeling. The guilt of flying into me causing me to crash, her pain that was amplified that she could not talk to me, and the sadness she felt, that she was not even allowed in the medical bay because no-one would let her. Not that this rule stopped her. Every night she would sneak into this room and she would check up on me, and would sit next to me until dawn when she would leave before the nurses came back. Finally finding my way into her mind I realized she was sleeping directly next to Saphira in the dragons keep thing. Not wanting to wake anyone because it was early in the morning, when everyone was still sleeping. I cast a spell to keep me unnoticed. ' invisible, silent ' after that was done I picked up my bag and ate my last granola bar and walked out of the bay. Keeping my mind open and watching for anyone who might be out at this time in the morning. Using Midnight's memories I found where the dragons sleeping area was, and soon enough I found the enormously long staircase I would have climb.** This is going to take forever** I think to myself. After 2 hours of climbing did I reach the top and I ended the spell, ' letta ' (**this means stop in the Ancient Language, one word that I actually know and didn't have to look up!)** **I would have kept the spell on longer but strangely I had started to feel feverish, I wonder what that means, I'll have to ask Brom later, **I thought to myself.

Finally after 4 hours of climbing those torturous stairs and lugs burning fiercely I made it to the top. Now all I had to do is find where Midnight and Saphira were sleeping. Piece of cake right, it was not as easy as I thought it would be because after all that stair climbing I was exhausted. So every other minute I had to sit down to catch my breath, After 10 minutes of looking I found them, they were in the very last cell. Since I found them I thought I deserved a break so I sat down, to catch my breath for another 10 minutes. So far this adventures has taken me roughly 4 hours and 20 minutes. If my wings hadn't been broken I would have been hear 10 minutes tops. **O well nothing I can do about,** I thought. Sending my thoughts out to Midnight I asked her nicely to wake-up. There was no response, she's probably thinking this is a dream. Gathering my thoughts I shouted into her mind across our link **"Midnight get your lazy butt in gear and wake the hell up, I did not spend 4 hours and 20 minutes walking up stairs while injured to watch you sleep!"** **If this doesn't wake her up I don't know what will.** I think to myself. Finally I saw her stretching it reminded me of a cat, and when she stood up I was amazed a how much she has grown. She was at least 3 quarters of Saphira's size, probably big enough for us to fly together now. When she opened her bright violet eyes I made sure I had a pretend annoyed look on my face.

"_Max, your awake and okay!"_ she thought to me while her eyes threatened to spill tear while she sent relief down across our link and happiness that we were together again. I smiled at her reaction and said "**Of course I am, you think I would leave you and this world when it needs me most"** I smirked at this and then I ran up and threw my arms around her neck. And I felt a rumble and I laughed out loud when I realized she was humming in joy. Then Midnight sat back down and she started to catch me up with what happened while I was out. While she filled me in I scratched a spot behind her ear I knew she liked to be pet there. "**So Midnight, you big enough so we can fly together now?"** I asked excitement obvious.

_"Yes I am, so when shall we finally fly together than,"_

**"As soon as possible, why don't we head down and see if anyone** **would be willing to make you a saddle?"**

"_That's a great idea Max"_ Midnight said while her eyes sparkled with the joy of me being ok and the thought that we will finally be able to fly together, not me flying next to her.

**"Then what are we waiting for?"** I asked her when I ran outside the holding pen.

_"Nothing, I'll have to hold you in my paws though so my scales won't hurt you."_

"That's fine," I reply out loud to her. "Let's get going though before I decide to take the steps down. And soon after I said that I felt her take off and then her paws gently pick me up and then we were off. 5 minutes later we found a dwarf that worked with leather.

"Excuse me sir," I say politely "I have a question for you."

"And what would that question be miss?"

"Are you able to make a saddle for a dragon?" I ask while keeping a straight face while recognition appeared on his face.

"Of course Shur'tugal, Where is your dragon at?" he asked.

"Right outside your lovely little shop." I reply to the little dwarf.

"Just let me get what I need and it will only take 10 minutes for me to finish Shur'tugal."

"Thank you so much, and how much will I owe you for your troubles?" I ask him.

"Nothing at all Shur'tugal it's an honor to be able to make your dragon's first saddle." He replied earnestly. So 10 minutes later when the saddle was made I once again asked him what he wanted in payment and he once again refused so I wished him good luck for his shop since I found out it was brand new saddled up Midnight and, I slowly climbed up on her out of fear of my injuries. When I was all settled after I strapped my legs and arms in did Midnight take off. And then I realized how hard of a time she was having so I sparingly used my magic and this is what I did ' Air Rise '. After I spoke that the air around us made an updraft for Midnight so she would be able to climb higher when she told me she was good now did I release the magic. Once again feeling feverish did I close my eyes and take some energy I had accidently store in the handles of my throwing daggers. When I was done I felt recharged so I finally contacted Brom, Eragon, and Murtagh at the same time. I would have contacted Saphira but she already knew I was awake but I told her not to tell Eragon not yet. When I felt them all immediately start to defend their walls when I made myself known when I told them "**Is that anyway to greet a Shur'tugal first of all or a friend or someone who's been in a coma for a week. **

And it was Brom who responded first, "Max is that re-" but he was cut off when I accidently cut the connection with them when Midnight rolled over during flight frightening me, but then I saw Saphira zooming past us with a shape on her back. I laughed at that realizing Eragon was looking for me, he stopped everywhere asking people if he saw me. When Midnight, Saphira, and I were done laughing did I ask Saphira to keep this shenanigan up so I could see how long it would take to find me, and she replied she keep up the shenanigan I told Midnight the plan and she agreed with it. So we flew behind Saphira and Eragon seeing people point at us but Eragon didn't notice. While we flew behind them I rejoined with Brom's mind and told him sorry about that and what we were doing and he laughed at it and then he contacted Murtagh and told him while I went back to my own mind. It took Eragon 2 hours to even realize Midnight was flying around and a further 20 minutes to realize she had a saddle on and some riding her. When I saw he realized what was going on I connected all of our minds together so we could talk and the 2 dragons and I laughed at him. Then we flew around still in contact with their minds and we talked like that until Midnight grew to tired to fly so we glided back to the dragons homes for now. Midnight finally picked her own to call home and when she landed I jumped off wincing at impact and unsaddled her when she laid down I laid down next to her and she extended her wing to cover me I fell asleep dreaming about who knows what.

** Ok guys I hope you enjoy this chapter its super long so enjoy (2000 words) –Abby7441**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note-For once I am going to refrain from rambling so yaaaa. Did everyone enjoy the super long chapter I wrote yesterday? I hope so, took me 2 hours to write and edit. Any who Max POV the next day, now I'm going to change the storyline around a little again, so it's possible for Max and Eragon to train for the first time together. Also after some thinking I decided when Max talks to people through her mind it would be normal text instead of bold. Her thought to herself only will be bold.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own either of these stories for the hundredth time. Does the name abby7441 sound like the name of a guy? Any way let's get on with the story!**

**Max POV**

When I open my eyes I see a purple canopy over me and I am confused for a moment until I remember I slept under Midnight's wing. So crawling out from underneath it so I wouldn't disturb her I see a small human child running around, so I ask him, " Who you looking for kid?"

"Ummm, a miss Maximum and a Mister Eragon, miss." The small child replied timidly.

"And why are you looking for the two Riders?" I question once again adding on "What's your name kid?"

"Adjhad wants to see them quickly, and the names Joshua miss…."

"How rude of me!" I exclaim. "I have yet to introduce myself. Joshua my name is Maximum and I happen to be the rider you are looking for. And Eragon is in the last room back their sleeping with his dragon Saphira, ok.

"Ok Shur'tugal" Joshua replied with an astonished look on his face that he found me so quickly. "Can you wait here Shur'tugal while I get the other Rider.

"Of course, and call me Max. Everyone does." I tell him before I get a headache from all these formal titles.

"Ok Max, I'll be right back." And he scurried off to go get Eragon.

5 minutes later Eragon, Saphira, and Joshua were back so I called Midnight and we walked down the stairs of torture while the dragons flew above us. Tired of all this walking I decided I would start to strengthen my wings again since the broken bone had made them extremely weak before. So casting my invisibility spell I opened my wings for the first time in a long time and I flew with the dragons. When the two reached the bottom I went into a dive while stopping my spell and gently pulling up so I would land perfectly. Once I landed I tucked my wings in and continued walking like I had been there the whole time. While we stood there waiting for our dragons to land did Istretched my arm that had been broken and I started stretching my torso despite everyone's protests. When the dragons landed we followed Joshua through the maze that was Tronjheim. Until we came up to a large doorway and Joshua wished us good luck. Behind the desk was Brom and whom I assumed was Adjhad. When we sat the person we didn't know did in fact introduce himself as the leader of the Varden. All we did was sit there and answer every question as truthfully as we could. Then Adjhad asked Brom, Eragon, and his magician bodyguards to leave the room.

"Max as Brom has told me, he said you have amnesia is the correct?" he asked.

"Unfortunately sir, I have no memories of my past what's so ever. All I remember is a voice telling me to save Eragon and to join the Varden and help take the mad king from his throne."

"Brom has also told me, if you put up your minds defense nobody had been able to get through it, correct?" he asked.

"Correct sir, do you not believe me?"

"I do but I wanted your permission to call in all the magicians the Varden has and see if anyone can break down your defenses with your permission." He told me.

"I give you permission sir, is that why you had everyone leave so they wouldn't know what we were talking about?"

"Right again Max." he said with a smile on his face, "The magicians are on the way so be prepared, ok"

"Ok sir I got this but can my dragon be in here as well, She helps me a lot with this kind of thing. Plus she boots my confidence when she's with me."

"Of course, tell her to come in.

"Midnight come here please." I say to her through our bond.

_ "I'll be right there."_ She replied.

"She's coming sir."

Diving back into our link I tell her what we are going to do so I let her into my mind while building my defensive walls up. When somebody knocked on the door and entered. There were 15 people total, and I was a little nervous but then I calmed down and introduced myself and Midnight to them. Then Adjhad told them the plans. And me and the Du Vrangr Gata started our duel of the minds. First they all went once one at a time then in pairs of two's and three's. After an hour and a half they decided enough so they combined their minds and attacked me with a large amount of force. I could feel my defensive walls wanting to collapse so I started to build new ones inside of the old ones, these ones stronger than the last ones. The newer walls I had built I reinforced them with dragon scales, and did my signature trick. I put a reflective surface on this wall so when they thought they won when breaking down one of my walls. They found a mirror like wall, and they thought it was fragile. In celebration in what they thought was my defeat they pulled together the last of their strength and shot it at my last defense. And their attack shot right back at them causing them all to fall unconscious accept for those creepy bald twins. They were barely standing though with sweat pouring down their faces from that last attack. While I just sat there unaffected, by anything they just did. Turning to Adjhad I asked him if I as done here and he said yes but to report to the training field with Eragon and are partners bowing to him I left the room with Midnight in tow.

Walking down the hallway we talked about unimportant things and we bumped into Ayra who was heading to the fields as well. So we followed her and she told us she was going to train Eragon and I today. Asking what we were doing she told me sword fighting so I summoned my swords and daggers to me from my room. When I caught them from midair Ayra gave me a surprised look while I strapped my weapons into their proper positions. When we got to the field everyone stopped fighting to watch Ayra enter the field, until I glared at them shooting them the universal signal to stop staring, and so they did. For the most part anyway. First, Ayra had us stretch and she showed me how to guard my blades while Eragon guarded his own. When I was ready she told Eragon and I to duel until someone won. As soon as she blew her whistle I surprised Eragon when I sheathed my twin swords in favor of my daggers. And then I waited and waited and waited until he took the bait. As soon as he started swinging his sword I ducked in and got inside his guard and then I tripped him. While he sprawled onto the ground on his back I sat on his chest one dagger to his throat and one over his heart. When she said I won that round did I get up, then I helped him up from the ground. Ayra walked away and talked to a dwarf, who I believed his name was Orik, and I heard her tell him to go get Fredrick whoever that was. When the dwarf came back with an extremely large man, who carried a huge axe. She talked to him, then she told me to duel him while she dueled Eragon. I gulped at this, and took in the sight of my opponent. Walking to Ayra, I asked if I was allowed to fly if I wanted she said yes. I was relieved at that. If worst came to worst I could fly in circles around him making him dizzy, then go in for the kill. Making sure I could open them quickly without him knowing I replace my daggers with my twin swords once again. I would need to keep as much space as I could, because if I got inside his swinging zone for the axe and he grabbed me I was toast. There would be no room for my 13-foot wings to open up.

Taking a deep breath I got into my ready position, wiping all fears away. And ground and dodged out of the way at the last second extending my leg to trip him. And then I rushed in with my swords hoping to land a couple hits, and I was astonished when he disarmed me right away. I hadn't noticed him changing his axe for a very, very, scary looking sword. Swearing I retreated by doing back flips, when I stood straight again he was standing there letting me arm myself. So I stood there, I would win this fight by using my hands and feet only. At least there was a couple perks to being a bird kid. 1. You healed super quick when injured (for the most part.) 2. We were faster and had more endurance than others. 3. We had special powers (I will not be using them for this fight at least) and finally 4. We were a lot stronger than we appeared with the ability of being a black belt in martial arts.

So when he gave a confused face, shrugged, than charged I got in my ready position, and relaxed all my muscles. When he started to swing his sword for a killing blow I back flipped once again kicking him in the face though. When I stood I saw he had a bloody nose and his eyes were filled with reflex tears did I go in again, I grabbed his arm twisted it and flipped him over my back. He landed with a solid thump, on his back, SO when I started to do one of my finishing blows he grabbed my foot. Not allowing me to, knowing I would lose my wings in the element of surprise now, I unfurled them and quickly flew 10 feet up into the air watching his face right out of his reach, and he laughed at what I was doing and the realization that the white and brown things that had looked like a part of my outfit were actually wings. While he was distracted, I disarmed him flipped him once again and pinned him to the ground with his own arm chocking him. When I heard the dwarf blow the whistle I let the beast of a man up. Stretching my arms as I did so, when he got up he patted me on the back for my amazing hand-to-hand fighting skills he made me fall forwards straight into the mud puddle next to us. And I started to laugh and so did everyone else. Orik helped me up when Fredrick gave me back my swords. Inspecting them for damage while unguarding them I stopped in the midst of it and cried out. When he disarmed me he broke some of each swords blades because I didn't have time to reinforce the steel once again.

**O no! Max lost her favorite weapons because stupid Fredrick broke them. What will she do? Find out in the next chapter. BYEEEEEEEE –Abby7441**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- Ok guys I actually have something important to say for once, shocking right? So for ten days in August, the 9****th**** through the 19****th**** or something like that. I am going to Florida for vacation so I will not be updating. I may however try to write while I'm there. Also the 23,24,and 25 of August I am going camping so no Wi-Fi=no updating as well. Sorry but there's nothing I can do about, though I am looking forward to go to Florida. Maybe I'll actually get a decent tan. Probably not, I'll pretty much look like a lobster when I come back home. I am extremely fair skinned, my sisters worse though. I can get a tan but usually I burn first. Anyway any one guess why Max was appalled when her sword broke, no? Don't worry; I had almost no idea why I wrote that anyway, until I thought of something genius…I hope. On with the story**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to either of the books I'm writing about, I do own however, an extremely crappy phone that I never use anyways.**

**Max POV**

I had no idea why I was horrified that my swords broke, I just knew that they were extremely important somehow. And now they were broke lovely. Looking up I saw everyone's facial expressions were all the same, confusion as to why I cried out. Midnight was finally the one who broke out of her stupor and she asked me what was wrong. "What's wrong?" I start to scream in hysteria, I had lost my calmed down self. "He broke my swords, and they can't be fixed!" I screamed even louder while pointing at Fredrick.

"Look Max I am so sorry that I bro-" He started to say before I screamed.

"Stop talking!" and I ran away with such a speed no one thought I possessed, until Ayra caught up with me along with the dragons who had taken to the skies.

"Max it's ok, we can fix your swords." She said trying to calm me down while Midnight tried to send waves of calm to me but I was in too much hysteria.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at all of them, and then I unfurled my wings got up to a nice altitude and went as fast as I could. I even outraced Midnight and Saphira. Going at what I assumed was 200MPH. I continued to fly until I found a nice hiding space. One of the top rooms in Tronj'heim had a window open so I flew in and closed it behind me. Then I folded my wings in and sat on the floor. The room was pretty much empty, but in the center sat a beautiful flower. It sat on a pedestal, and had purple petals, but in the middle of the blossom it was red, like a drop of blood had been placed there. Looking at it for a large amount of time, I finally calmed down. So I sat down and realized I was exhausted, from all of the energy I have spent so I laid down exactly where I was and fell into a restful, but informing sleep.

Opening my eyes I realized I was in a dark room and I immediately got up and tried to draw my swords when I remembered that they had broke. My eyes starting to tear up I noticed there were two other life forms in the room behind me. So I slowly turned around when I saw it was two dragons that looked familiar I relaxed and said, "Who are you to and what do you want from me?" Looking back and forth from the two dragons I took notice of a couple things. First of all they were shaped slightly different from Saphira and Midnight, and by that I meant they were more triangular in the face. And they were at least 20 times as big. The one on the right was very dark green in scales, with silver wings, and pine needle green eyes. The second one was silver in color, with ivory white wings, and gray eyes. And the thing that bothered me most though was along their back they did not have one spike, nothing, scales only protected them.

_"Little one do you not remember us?"_ the green one questioned while the silver one snapped back "_Why should she, we took her memories for her safety remember sister of mine." _Then they looked at me and simultaneously said, "_Little one we were the voice that has guided you when you needed it, but you need us more than ever, however as you call us the green one is Lydia, while the silver one is Luna."_

"Why do I need you guys more than ever?" I question once again while remembering the voice that had helped me twice so far.

_"Your blades have broken and if you wish to survive to complete the promise you gave us, you must repair the blades."_ They said together than Luna continued. "_The blades are connected to your very life, the one you use in your right hand is known as ' Risa ' which in the ancient language means rise, and is connected to your mental and emotional health. _Luna completed, than Lydia picked it up from there. "_The right one is known as ' Letta ' which means stop, this blade is connected to your physical health. No matter how either blade is broken, scratched, or bent. It matters on how much it was destroyed not how."_ Once again they started talking as one, and I noticed when they did this their eyes glowed pure white, creepy much. "_The blades as you saw were badly damaged, but do not fear, for they can be repaired, but at a price. You must give the blades all of the energy you possess, while three dragons blow their fires on it, and two you consider friends drop one drop od your blood on each one. Blood from your right side goes to the right blade while it is vice versa for the left blade._

"That is a lot to do to repair to blades, why are they so special. Eragon's sword looks a lot more special than mine; it is stronger to, and more magical.

_"Ahhh yes, a riders sword is special you are correct, but even though his is made of bright steel, yours are made of something more valuable. Brightsteel that is tempered with a dead shades soul. Then is drenched in the blood of someone who was killed for no reason. A very feared metal for it's magical properties and has long been forgotten how to be made. It is called Soulsteel, never doubt your swords power Max, If someone wishes you ill and you happen to just scratch them with your swords, they will still kill that one with ill intent in about a day because the Soulsteel properties steal that persons soul thus making your blades stronger. It is a dark thought we know Max, but if you use your swords right, they shall never harm unless you ask it of them. But remember this Max as well, they may not be the strongest in the taking damage department as you have seen, but I you unlock their magic they will defeat any sword or axe or even a club in every department."_ They finished while my vision started to blur. "_Goodbye Max" remember everything we have just taught you and you must hurry, if they are not repaired within 4 months you shall perish. Either through Madness, Depression, or Agony. The blade will take your life if not repaired." _They said while my vision and hearing totally lost everything else they might have said and I could feel myself starting to wake up with the sensation of being carried somewhere. And the feeling of something wet and sticky running down my arms before I woke up in alarm.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Sorry if this wasn't very exciting but it had to be done. At least we finally know a lot of things. Max's voice that doesn't appear often, why she actually has weapons when she is kick butt awesome just with kicking and punching. And the magical properties of her blades, for the most part at least. Sorry that it was a filler chapter again but not everything can be action, what is a story without it's boring parts. Any who please review and have a super awesome splendid amazing day. (Quote from one of my favorite youtubers who has recently passed away. She did not deserve to die, she died so young, and Heaven has finally got its Quxxn though.) Any ways thanks for reading BYEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**–Abby7441**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- I have a learned a little more about my uploading schedule, remember guys no updates through August 9- August 19. Further on my camping trip will be Thursday, August 22- Sunday, August 25. So no updating then as well. Also I'm so not excited school starts back up for me on August 26, right after my camping trip so yay….. Thank you so much Krikanalo for reviewing, and guys sorry for the unnecessary long paragraphs in the last chapter. On with the story.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own either of the stories I am writing about, I wish I did however.**

**Max POV**

My eyes finally adjusting I quickly look at my arm and I cry out. There is a long slash going down my arm, when trying to move it, it causes severe agony so I stop trying to move it and I rip strips from the bottom of my pants, when I hear movement and realize I am being set on the ground. Looking around I see Eragon right in front of me with a horrified but relieved look on his face.

"What happened to you Max?" he asked. "Who did this to you?"

"First of all Eragon calm down a little ok, I'm fine. Second of all I'm not exactly sure what happened but I know what did it and how to fix it for the most part." I say to him although I am confused about why he cares so much.

He had a very confused look on his face and he enlightened me why he was confused while I wrapped my arm up with the strips I had made. "What do you mean, when you said what did it, are you saying an object did it not a person?"

"Yes Eragon, an object did this to me, but indirectly Fredrick and I both caused it to happen. Now help me up so we can retrieve my swords in the corner over there." I gesture with my head towards the corner where they are and hold up my hand. After he got me off of the floor and I had my swords, I told him to lead the way to the main floor.

While we walked down the multitude of stairs I explained some of the things that happened to me while I had escaped to that hidden room. For example I told him of my swords and why they did it, but I did not tell him how to make the Soulsteel. Another example is I told him the Voices inside my head told me this but I didn't tell him that my Voices were the dragons Lydia and Luna. When we reached the main floor of Tronj'heim I asked him to tell Ayra, Brom, Murtagh, Saphira, and Adjhad to meet in the dragon's keep tomorrow for I had some more things I had to explain.

Then I left him there while calling out to Midnight, she came almost instantly, then she pinned me to the ground on my back. I struggled for a while and relaxed knowing I deserved this for running away like a maniac. Or in my case flying away at 200MPH.

_"Max, why were you so upset that your swords broke, why did you run?"_ She said but then she sniffed me. "_And why do I smell blood on you?"_

In my mind I reached out to her mind than I started to tell her some things leaving out Lydia and Luna, for now. And how to make it, but unlike Eragon I told her how I could repair it. "The way to repair my blades and keep us alive Midnight, is for me to give all of my energy to each blade, while three dragons blow their fires on each blade, while two people I consider friends put a drop of blood from whatever side of my body to the corresponding blade." I tell her and give her minute to get off me, which she does, and let it sink in.

_ "Max how much time do we have until you and I die from your soul blades?"_ Midnight asked fearfully and sadly.

"Midnight we have four months, four months to figure this out." I tell her. "This is going to be a race against time Midnight, he have 4 months for you, Saphira, and another dragon who hopefully hatches in this time to learn how to breathe fire. Or we somehow miraculously find a dragon and his rider who didn't die in the fall.

We then drew to our respective minds and walked aimlessly around Tronj'heim, then I asked her to take us to our room for the night and she agreed. When we got to the dragon's keep, she went into the room first, and I slowly followed her into the room and laid right next to her while she covered me with her wing. And we both dropped off into a restless sleep.

In the morning nobody was here yet so I searched my bag and set out my broken blades and unsheathed them. So I could closely inspect the damage of them. My left blade ' Risa ' was not as damaged as the right blade ' Letta '. ' Risa ' had a small crack in the center of her** (yes I call Max's blades girl's) **so I knew my mental and emotional self won't be that abnormal. If we can't reforge the blades, I'll most likely die from Agony, great right. Looking upon ' Letta's ' injuries hers were really horrible to look at. There was a huge crack going down the length of the blade, and there were missing chunks in the blade as well. The worst part of her injury though was that she was bent towards the hilt heading towards the right of the blade. I started to cry silently at how badly she was crippled. So I wrapped them both up carefully, and then I felt my requested guests minds as they made the long trek up the stairs.

Eragon came first along with Saphira considering they were 3 rooms away. Next, came Brom with Ayra and they nodded in greeting to all of us, than sat down on the floor. Lastly, Adjhad with Murtagh who had chains on him around his wrists. I was super confused, so I talked first and thought later as I often do. "Why is Murtagh bound in chains, he didn't do anything did he?"

"The only reason he is bound in chains is because he is the son of Morzan, while I personally have nothing against him, my people along with the dwarves have voted and agreed until he let's the Twins search his mind he is to be kept imprisoned." Adjhad responded.

"O, why wasn't I told of this before, you know what I'll ask you guys about that later, on to the reason I asked you all be hear. I said solemnly, than I swore profusely when I felt a stinging sensation on my hand and they all saw for themselves my hand be cut open magically. I quickly took some of the linen wraps I had found in my bag this morning and bound my hand quickly.

"What you guys just saw is why I called you here. I am sure most of you know my sword broke yesterday and how I went on a rampage. Well there is a reason why, my blades were forged from Soulsteel." I said dramatically and saw only Ayra react; she had a horrified expression when I said that. All the puzzle pieces were showed to her and how they went together. Everyone else only had straws to guess at. "Know I know this is a rare steel but I was hoping at least Murtagh or Brom would react to this, o well." I sighed then continuing on I said. "Soulsteel is a modified version of Brightsteel which is what Eragon's sword is made out of. The difference is that Soulsteel is extremely hard to make but I will not tell you how to make it. The reason many forgot it, was because all, those who wielded it and those who fought against it feared it. The reason why those who fought against it and wished it's wielder ill, and they were scratched by this unholy blade within a day the sword that scratched that person would steal their souls.

I stopped my explanation here for now allowing it to sink in. Than I continued before questions were asked. "It was feared by it's wielders because if the sword was damaged in any sort of way. It would turn on the wielder killing them instead. But in 3 different ways depending on the damage, or in my case which sword was damaged more." Than I unwrapped my unholy swords and gestured for them to get closer, but to not touch.

When they all leaned back I saw there expressions and I was torn at the grief I was causing them but I knew they deserved to know. The left blade which I know they know have names is called ' Risa ' for in the Ancient Language means Rise. The right blade, which is more damaged, is known as ' Letta ', which in the Ancient Language means stop. ' Risa ' is the blade that is connected to the mental and emotional parts of my soul, which is why I have been acting different. ' Letta ' is the sword that is tied to the physical parts of my soul. The three ways the wielder can die are from the three different aspects of your sword only it's slightly different with names. The deaths are Madness, Depression, and Agony. I also have 4 months to fix my blades until I die from Agony, which is tied with the physical parts of my soul, which in turn is tied to ' Letta ' who is more damaged than ' Risa '. If you have any questions ask me later, I am going flying with Midnight so we can clear our minds. So I watched the all leave, the only one who stayed was Ayra. Who asked me one question before she left.

"How can you repair the swords Max?"

I replied the list of ingredients "3 dragons fires, all of my energy with 2 drops of my blood which goes to the corresponding blades."

She nods her head knowing that is unlikely that I will survive Agony's wrath, when she left I saddled Midnight and we quietly chatted just enjoying the time we had left together, while we could.

**Sorry guys another filler chapter but this one was really dark and gloomy huh. (Sigh) poor Max she tries to commit suicide in the beginning only knowing know that she's most likely going to die of agony, aren't I just so nice to her and Midnight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note- Thanks to Bladedninja, MaximumRide121, and Krikanalo for reviewing.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own anything but Midnight and Max's blades; those were my ideas.**

**Max POV**

The next morning I was woken to a searing pain and Midnight screaming at me that my back was sliced up this tome and I was bleeding badly. So I stood up got some more bandages and tried to wrap the wound only to find out I couldn't so I did the sensible thing and called to the nearest human to help. "Eragon, come here please it's urgent!" I yelled hoping my voice carried to his room. Than I sat back down because the pain intensified in my back, next tears were streaming down my face while I started to scream at the pain. I started to clutch my head as well because my left blade ' Risa ' decided to pay a visit, and it felt like someone put a fork in my brain and was twisting the fork. Since, Eragon wasn't coming I assumed he didn't care or he was still sleeping. So I reached out to Midnight and told her through our link, "Midnight I need you to help me bandage my back while I'm still coherent ok."

_"I did it Max what now?" _she asked me through the link.

"Bring the bandage over so I can grab the opposite end." Which she did so I continued on explaining, when we finished bandaging my back I felt weak and dizzy, but at least the pain in my head had went away. Contacting Midnight I asked her if she was up to bringing me to the infirmary. I feared that while we clumsily tried to bandage my wound I may have lost too much blood, and that I would die from the blood loss. So carefully to not strain my back I saddled her and climbed up her tail to reach my perch. When we finally got to the infirmary the nurse on duty was appalled by my blood loss and she demanded to know what happened. So I explained my swords were bound to my life and since they were damaged I would be cut in random places, Have severe migraines, or I would be depressed.

It took the nurse 2 hours to finally heal me, which meant putting new blood into me and stitching my back together. She warned me that it was a great possibility that my back would scar and I could be in serious discomfort for the rest of the day but I didn't care, I had 3 months and 29 days left to fix my swords. Leaving the medical bay I saw Midnight and Saphira talking, so I leaned on the wall to wait for them to notice me. When it hit me, Saphira and Eragon are almost never apart, so slowly expanding my mind I felt Eragon's, it was lightly defended at the moment but I knew those defenses would come up really quick if he was attacked, but he was walking towards Saphira and he would pass me. I'm surprised he doesn't look worried, maybe he knows I'm ok, or maybe he doesn't care my emotion tell me in their own way. Maybe he doesn't like you at all, they continue, I mean why would he you took away something from him, the chance to be the only free rider in Alagasia. My emotions were being extremely brutal today, I did not like it one bit, but they continued on some more. I mean you have been nothing but a burden to Brom, Murtagh, and Eragon since you first met them, so why would Eragon care whether you were all right.

On and on my emotions went slowly making me mad, not like angry but like insane kind of mad, but still they continued lowering my self-esteem further. Your dragon Midnight probably doesn't like you either Max all you've asked of her is to worry about you and help you, but you have done nothing by far for her. I am so surprised that your dragon even decided to bond with you. You don't deserve her, and she deserves more than you, someone who will care about her. And don't even get me started on what you think of Eragon. Max just because you like someone doesn't mean he'll like you. I heard from the emotions of their thoughts when your mind, Eragon's, and Ayra's. His emotions were all over her, liking her, admiring her, and even loving her. All he feels for you is pity, pity that your life sucks not even those dream bird-children wanted you, and they made an excellent decision by kicking you out of their flock. You deserve to d-.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULL-SHIT!" I screamed aloud causing everyone to look at me. In my head I told emotions they won, and that I seriously didn't deserve any of their kindness or sympathy. Finally glancing up with tear filled eyes I shouted once more "YOU GUYS CAN STOP pretending you like me I now know the truth." I finished that sentence quietly though afraid I would start to sob. Before anyone could even say anything I ran as fast as possible opening my wings and taking to the sky. Landing on the tallest structure I saw I lay down, curled into a ball, and cried myself to sleep, wishing to freeze to death so I wouldn't be a burden to anyone else.

**Eragon POV**

When I had walked down the hallway towards the medical bay and saw Max back with us and perfectly back to normal. I was extremely startled when Max screamed "ENOUGH OF THIS BULL-SHIT!" I stopped and stared and I noticed none of us including Midnight could go into her mind to see what was wrong with her when she again screamed "YOU GUYS CAN STOP pretending you like me now I know the truth." She finished that sentence very quietly; than she ran out of the halls then she opened her wings before flying off.

Connecting all of our minds I had a small flashback when something that sounded like a dragons whisper said remember. I remembered Max explained that there were 3 aspects of her 2 swords. Physical, Mental, and Emotional. I'd bet anything her emotions were speaking to her the whole time making her feel horrible. I felt a flutter in my chest when in that memory I saw her smile, waving aside the thought I explained what I realized to the 2 dragons. Then we separated into 3 teams to look for her.

Ironically, I found her first on top of the tallest building in Tronj'heim. I don't know why I even climbed up there but I did and there she was curled up in a ball, crying and mumbling in her sleep. My heart had fluttered once again when I saw her asleep but then I felt a huge amount of sadness, that I couldn't protect her from any of these attacks on her. So I sat down and listened to her mumbles, and my eyes got bigger and bigger realizing she was mumbling what had disturbed her so greatly. About how we all didn't like her and how the only thing we felt for her was pity. I stood up and decided it was time to get her back to her room, so I was about to pick her up. And as soon as my hand touched her I pulled back when I felt how cold she was. I was surprised she was still alive. Pulling of the jacket I am so relieved I had on I tucked it around her still, cold form, which was still mumbling softly and picked her up. Slowly carrying her back to her room, before I got there though I had a strange feeling in my chest once again so I bent down my neck and softly kissed her forehead. Then I carried her the rest of the way back to her room. I slowly put here on the floor of the room and waited until the 2 dragons made it and told Midnight goodnight, slowly walking to the room I shared with Saphira and went to sleep.

**Awwwww, Poor Max, it's not her fault her emotions are off track, it's the stupid swords. Any way I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it was sad, but I hope Eragon's caring for her made it better. O well at least I didn't ramble in the top Author's Note for once it was short. Also sorry if I spelled the name of the land wrong. Byeeeeeee Doods**

**-Abby7441 : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- Hey guys….not much to say really…..I'm so tired, so short chapter. HA! My sisters taking an alcohol class right beside me for college. It's really distracting because she has to listen to the audio.**

**Max POV**

Waking up I see Midnight curled up around me really protectively. Getting up I start to shiver uncontrollably, so I crawl over closer to Midnight trying to stay warm. When I remember what happened yesterday, I start to cry uncontrollably, at least the shivering stopped though. I seriously hate what has been happening to me lately. I can deal with the magical cuts that bleed way more than a usual one, but the mental attacks and emotional attacks are killer. Seriously though, my emotions get to me and I try to freeze myself to death. Imagining what could have happened just makes me cry even harder, not only did I almost kill myself, I almost killed Midnight as well. If whoever found me didn't, I'd most likely be dead.

It took me the better part of an hour to stop crying and brooding. Only then did I realize the jacket I was wearing was not mine, it was Eragon's. So I stood up and stretched, relishing the feeling of peace of mind for once before I walked to Eragon's room. While walking down the hallway I pull his jacket off realizing it was wet in my tears. Muttering a curse I summoned up my magical energy before whispering ' dry off ' in the ancient language feeling dizzy. Starting to walk again I put the jacket over my arm and walk straight into somebody. Once again muttering I tell them sorry when they speak.

"Something on your mind Max," asks Eragon while laughing.

"Maybe, here's your jacket by the way." I say handing him the jacket.

I was getting ready to turn around and walk to my room when the next mental attack struck. Clutching my head and screaming, I fall straight to the ground. Distinctly I hear Eragon asking what he can do to help and I can hear Midnight roaring in pain. Knowing it was my fault she was in pain, I threw my defenses down and wrapped her mind with my own so she wouldn't feel this pain. It felt like this time somebody took a paper shredder and stuck my mind in it, my mind was literally being shredded. It took 5 minutes for the attack to stop, but it felt like an hour. Slowly I unwrapped her mind from the protective barrier I had put there, and I tried to repair the damage that was my mind.

Once it was put together to the best of my abilities did I take notice of Eragon kneeling right behind me and he had wrapped his arm around me. As if he was trying to protect me from the dangers of my own mind. Whispering because my voice was hoarse I told him thank you. He seemed shocked that I didn't explode into some weird emotion because he was hugging me. Slowly I stood up but if Eragon hadn't caught me I would have collapsed right onto the ground. Sitting for a minute letting the world stop spinning I waited until he got up first and he helped me up.

"Are you ok?" Eragon asks me while looking into my eyes to make sure I would tell the truth.

"No, I am not ok, that is the second time my own brain has assaulted itself and it is downright painful" I whisper to myself and to Eragon. "It feels like someone is slowly tearing your mind into shreds and then they stomp on your mind making sure it's properly damaged. Eragon I don't know how much longer I can stand these attacks." I tell him.

"It'll be ok." he lies, and we both know it. There are only 2 free dragons in the world right know and no one in their right mind would ask the mad king for help if they still wished to be free.

"No it won't," I whisper "not unless we can find another free dragon who can blow fire in three months and 28 days." I had finally said it, final out loud when people can hear it my greatest fear at the moment. That we did not have three dragons so we could not fix my swords. "Eragon can you help me over to Midnight, I don't trust my walking yet." I ask off him.

"Of course Max, that is what friends are for." He replied.

So we slowly made our way down the hallway into my room. Walking over to Midnight Eragon let's go and I go straight to her and hug her. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, that you had to feel what's happening to me, please forgive me Midnight." I ask my dragon, my companion, and my best friend.

"_Of course I'll forgive you Max you have nothing to be sorry about" _she tells me while nuzzling her head into my shoulder.

Getting ready to take a nap I hear my stomach growl and I realize I have not eaten in 2 days now asking Midnight if she can take me down to the cafeteria Eragon asks if he could join me while I eat because that was were he was heading until he bumped into me. So I graciously accept and he helps me saddle and get on Midnight since I was still drowsy then we headed down to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat there just talking to each other as the two dragons spoke to each other as well. We gave them privacy and they didn't but into our conversation when dinner rolled around we ate again than we headed up to our rooms and went to sleep. Before Eragon could separate to go to his room though I jumped off Midnight quickly and ran over to him and hugged him and whispered "Thank you Eragon, for being my friend." Then I turned around and went into my room, and I curled up next to Midnight. We talked for an hour before we went to sleep that night I had no dreams though and it was extremely restful

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit longer than I intended, but o well you guys won't care! Next chapter look forward to some action hopefully. Byeeeeeeeeeee for now! –Abby7441 J**


	15. Chapter 15

** Author's Note- Watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban I loveeeeeee this movie! On to other things, and thanks to Krikanalo for reviewing once again. When I come back from Vacation I will update with all the chapters I had written while I was away so look forward to that guys. On with the story, and by the way I don't remember this part of the book so I'm going to just start with the beginning of the battle. Sorry guyz.**

**Max POV**

Looking around I see dwarves and humans in their little groups all around Tronj'heim. All of them in battle armor, some in steel, some an iron, and some in chain link mail. I on the other hand am clad in my black leather suit, but this is my second suit the one that was reinforced underneath with the occasional metal strips that protect my heart, lungs, liver, stomach, and I wore a cloth mask that covered my face protecting my identity but around my head it was reinforced as well with a metal. I wore fingerless gloves since my swords were to damaged to use I would probably have to resort to hand to hand combat.

Three hours later we heard the horn sound that meant to get ready, slowly I stretched and walked over to midnight and I rubbed her nose and I could her humming in happiness. After a minute of petting her I walked over to Eragon who was getting ready to mount Saphira I rubbed her nose and waited for Eragon to notice me. After a minute he did so I finally said "Hey."

"Hey yourself, Max, why didn't you tell me you were hear?"

"I wanted to see if you would notice me standing here, considering we are going into battle I wanted to see if you would sense my presence. Saphira surely did." I said than I gave him my trademark smirk. Which no one has seen since I have been hurt.

"Why is the real reason you came over Max?" he said smirking in return.

"I wanted to tell you good luck, and that you better come out of this battle alive, or I shall hunt you and kill you again. I don't know what I would do with one of my best friends dead." I reply honestly, I don't know how I could continue on, with the burden f being the only rider in existence.

"Everything will turn out fine Max, I promise Max I will come back." He said, than he repeated his promise in the Ancient Language.

I smiled at this jumped up on Saphira climbed up the rest of the way and hugged him and I whispered "Thanks." Petted Saphira in goodbye than I ran to Midnight and bounded into her saddle. And I strapped my legs into the straps. Than I drew my bow and I strung my bow testing the draw weight and I smiled. Moving my hand back I uncovered the quivers waterproof cover and I threw it into my saddlebag. Than I put the bow on my legs and Midnight and I waited, watched, and listened. Than I heard it, the Urals battle cry, urging Midnight into the sky, she took off, out of the corner of my eye I saw Saphira flying into the sky as well. Preparing for this battle I sent a prayer to whatever gods or goddesses that might be listening that Eragon and me would still be alive when this battle ended. Seeing the first of the Urgals poor out of the trench was astonishing, they were really quite ugly. When enough of the Urgals poured out of the trench Adjhad gave the command to attack and the battle began.

Midnight and I stayed in the air for as long as possible to confuse the Urgals. They didn't know that their was 2 dragons and their riders that they had to contend with, but they didn't back down. I shot arrow after arrow after arrow, into their ranks but it didn't help when one Urgal fell, two more took it's place when I ran out of arrow I knew it was time to go into battle. Drawing my replacement swords I told Midnight to dive so we went straight into battle. As soon as she landed I took off my leg straps and I quickly took off into the air confusing the enemy for a couple minutes. Many Urgals just stood their watching me, when the shock went away they returned to attacking. Seeing Midnight being over run I dove there quickly, killing anyone who drew near. With my vision still red I heard Eragon shout into my mind follow me. So clearing my mind I told Midnight to stay and to stay safe but to help the Varden than surprising us both when she roared she blew fire! Congratulating her and saying buy I unfurled my wings and took off. Two times I was shot and two times I was hit. One hit my wing and one bounced off my armor.

When I caught up with Eragon I landed next to him and we ran side by side. When we reached where Eragon was leading us I saw the shade Durza once again. To surprise him I unfurled my wings slightly and I threw the mask off, shocking him. The guard he told to attend to the Dragon Rider was the other Dragon Rider and she had wings. I laughed at his expression before he attacked suddenly. Guarding my mind I went in to attack and he spoke something in the Ancient Language I flew through the air. When my short flight ended it wasn't a graceful landing, he had made me fly headfirst straight into a wall causing me to lose my vision for a minute. Using my hearing only I focused on the sound of his heart and I threw my last throwing knife at it. And I nailed his heart, but not before he had sliced his sword straight through Eragon's armor cutting him straight down his back.

Than I screamed out in pain because I had another mental attack, but instead of it coming alone it came with a physical attack as well. The cut was straight down my back again mirroring Eragon's own wound and my old scar. Fighting through the pain of my mental attack I entered Eragon's mind realizing the shade was attacking Eragon's mind before he went away forever. Throwing myself in front of Eragon's mind much like I had Midnight's I took the full brunt of this mental attack. Realizing, someone was trying to enter Eragon's mind I questioned the intruder. "Who are you, and what do you want with Eragon?"

"I am the Morning Sage, and I am also known as The Cripple who is Whole." Speaking in the Ancient Language he said I will not hurt Eragon but I need to speak with you first. When you come to Ellesmera go straight to the Crags of Telnair and come speak with me."

"Ok, Morning Sage I will come see you." I tell him enter Eragon's mind but to be careful he might attack anyone who enters his mind.

"Thank you Max, but you shielded his mind better than you think." He told me. "I would be careful with your own mind, though Max it took a nasty beating from your own attack plus shielding Eragon in my place. Goodbye Max."

"Goodbye, Morning Sage thanks for your help."

Leaving the Morning Sage alone to talk with Eragon I slowly started to pull my mind together, it took me 3 times the amount of time it usually does to pull my mind together. The reason why's because the shade plus my on mind beating me up it was super painful I was surprised I was even able to put it back together as well as I did. When I got out of my reverie I was astonished that I was in the infirmary. I got up and ran around asking if they've seen Brom or Murtagh. No one had so I ran to Adjhad's office bursting into the room not even caring there was a meeting going on with him and the council of old people.

"Who is she?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Get Out!"

"Shut your traps and listen!" I bellow louder than them, which caused them to be silent. "I am a Dragon Rider who fought in this battle. I saved Eragon from the shades wrath when it died and I fought for the Varden. And what did this council do during the battle Jormaunder excluded. Nothing they fled and went to safety instead of standing and fighting so I would be quiet I have a question for Adjhad." Turning to him I asked politely "Do you know where Brom is?"

"Yes I do follow Joshua, he shall lead you to him."

"Thank you Adjhad." I say then turning to the council I glared at all of them.

Following Joshua he lead me without falter. We came to a door and he gestured this was the place. Thanking him I opened the door and barged in. Looking around I saw Brom, Murtagh, Angela, and Ayra all around Eragon looking worried. It sort of broke my heart seeing they were worrying about him more than me. Than I screamed in pain because I felt the blades attacking again. But this time it was all three assaulting me at once, I felt like I was going to die. Before I retreated deep into my mind I saw Eragon bolt up wince in pain and he looked at me. He rushed off the table he was being healed on and he ran over to me telling me it was going to be ok. It took three hours for the attack to wear off and I was crying hysterically. I was in so much pain from the after affects of the attack and that is with Eragon holding me together and Angela and Ayra muttering things of healing. When I could think through the pain I muttered Thank you to all of them. Than I was once again falling but I felt like there was a rope tied around my waist tethering me to the real world. It was sort of like bungee jumping.

**Hope you guys enjoy the fighting scene and the introduction of Oromis. There will be two more chapters to this story and then I'm going to separate it like how the real Inheritance Cycle is. So look forward to the next book and the last one or two chapters, depending on how I write it. Peace! Have a good day doods –Abby7441J**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is only an author's note so it's going to be a short one. I have a couple things to say and they are important, unfortunately I have forgotten my laptops charger at my fathers house and I won't see him until I leave for vacation so ya. No chapters... I'm so sorry hope u guys can forgive me! Also I have decided when max blacked out (I think she did sip if i didnt say that sorry she is) she went into a coma thus missing adjhads death. I didn't want to kill him off but I had to, Nausada must become the leader and that was the only way. The story will continue In the second book. I don't know what to call it so review what you think it should be. Also for those who are questioning how I put this authors note without my laptop I am using my iPod and it is a pain in the butt! Sorry for the inconvenience not much I can do about it. also sorry if you thought this was the next chapter. Bye guys, pm me for any questions you may have, review what the second book should be called and see ya guys then. Bye guys**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note- Hey guys! I am back and I am sooo ready to write! It has been so long since I last updated and you all know why… I am an idiot and forgot my charger for my laptop, which can't be used without it! Yay for me being an idiot! This is my last chapter in book 1 of this series and I will be posting the first chapter of book 2 a little later today. So yeah I truly am sorry about for not being able to update…. I am a terrible person! But I do have a couple more things to talk about in this author note.**

** First thing first, I have a couple questions for you guys, first of all how are you enjoying this book? From reviews ( of those who actually review) every one likes it so far. Second when I do start a new series what should I do first? I have two ideas but I won't start them until this one is finished, so which one X-Men or Percy Jackson? Leave what you want in the reviews or pm me what you want. In these stories though I am definitely going to probably ask for some OC characters, but that isn't for a long time. Lastly no one has to answer this because it is a weird question, does any one else ever spell the word answer wrong? Every time I spell it, I spell it as awnser not answer. Why do I do that to myself?! Any who on to the things that are important.**

** Next on my list of things to talk about is, ummmm oh ya I remember. This weekend that is coming up as ive already told you I am going camping but I am leaving earlier than I thought. I will be leaving on Thursday instead, and coming home on Sunday as planned. Also my updating schedule might be different from now on since school is starting. Later during the school year maybe a month or two after the start of school, I will be going to CCD a religious thing, on Tuesdays, along with Martial Arts and School. So I WILL NOT be updating on Tuesdays, at all! So yeah now that I have all of the important things out of the way on to the thank you's!**

** Thank you for the 19 reviews:**

**Krikanlo**

**Guest #1**

**NeonEnigma88**

**MaximumRide121**

**Bladedninja(cool username by the way ****:)****)**

**Hotwerewolves**

**And last but certainly not least**

**Fly on**

** Thank you for the 5 follows and 4 favorites I would type them out but I am way to lazy to ****:)**

**Any who I am now officially done with this story WOOOOOHOOOOO! ****:)**


End file.
